When a car is involved in a major accident such as a collision, it is usually badly damaged, turns over, or catches fire. The driver or the passengers often sustain serious injuries even when they wear seat belts. In such cases, it takes too much time for them or the rescuing persons to release their seat belts, often resulting in a tragic end.
The present invention provides a seat belt with an automatic unlocking device to be described hereinafter that can solve the above problems.